


all i know is you

by temptations



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, PeterMJ - Freeform, Peterxmj - Freeform, Spideychelle, Tooth Rotting Fluff, petermj is the softest couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptations/pseuds/temptations
Summary: When Peter has to be strong for the both of them.





	all i know is you

**Author's Note:**

> this is fluff. a big bundle of fluff that consists of Peter comforting a hurt Michelle. Enjoy :)

Michelle was not a women who displayed her feelings regularly. She was not much of a feeler. And not to be dramatic, but Michelle would much rather feel nothing, than be looked at as vulnerable if she cried or was angry around other people. 

Of course she never didn’t cry, or felt angry, but she did it private. When she was alone in her room, the soft, mellow beat of a song blasting through her earbuds and her hands grasping a book she had gotten from the library, Michelle let it go. 

She let go of her sadness, and her anger, in just minutes. And maybe that wasn’t healthy, her holding it all in, and being guarded around people, but it worked perfectly fine for her.

But she does remember a time where she cried so hard, her head ached for hours on end.

Yet, she finds herself doing this, more times than she should.

━━━━━━

The night of Thursday, started off as any other. A dull, and boring night which Michelle spent in her room, her mind entirely focused on completing her homework. She sat at her desk, hair tied up in a disheveled ponytail and books scattered across the wooden table. 

But then, the shouting began. 

It was moderately low at first, a little bickering back and fourth between her parents, to which she ignored and continued on with her studying.

Then the volume of their voices drastically increased, to point where they were full on screaming at each other. And Michelle quietly got up from her desk and shut, and closed her door.

But that helped very little, if at all.

And so, her routine begins.

She sat at the foot of her bed, listening to her music. She doesn’t want to cry, so she sits, staring blankly at her closed door.

Her face looks so sad, and she knows she frowning, she’s aware.

━━━━━━

Michelle didn’t know how much time had passed, she just knows that somehow, she had gotten herself up to the roof of the apartment she and her parents lived in.

And oh boy, was she crying.

Maybe it was stress, or the sheer amount of held in feelings that was on her chest that made her lose it. All she knows is that she hasn’t cried this hard in a very long time.

And possibly, she shouldn’t have dialed Peter’s number, but in that moment, it felt right.

It felt so right when her Spider-man, came swinging through buildings, and landed on the same roof she was on.

And gosh, did she like it when his arms were cradling her, and his voice is whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

That’s when Michelle decided to let it go. 


End file.
